1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for inflating a vehicle occupant restraint such as an air bag. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air bag inflator having a retainer disposed within a housing for inhibiting movement of gas generating material in the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known air bag inflator, a body of solid gas generating material is disposed within a tubular cylindrical housing. An end cap is screwed into an open end of the housing to close the housing. As the end cap is screwed into the housing, it may contact the gas generating material. It is preferable to minimize contact of the end cap with the gas generating material in order to avoid damaging the gas generating material. Also, contact between the end cap and the gas generating material or other inflator parts may apply an axial load to the end cap. This axial load may result in the end cap canting in the open end of the housing and can result in thread galling or stripping.
The known inflator includes a body of auto ignition material having an ignition temperature below the ignition temperature of the gas generating material. When the ambient temperature around the inflator exceeds a predetermined temperature, the auto ignition material ignites. Products of combustion of the auto ignition material ignite the gas generating material.